1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an fusing apparatus for correcting process variation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an fusing apparatus for correcting process variation, which can reduce a test time and a consumed current when the process variation of the semiconductor device is corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a fabrication process of a semiconductor device is completed, a semiconductor device test is applied to semiconductor devices formed on semiconductor substrates to measure their characteristics. In a semiconductor manufacturing company, FAB characteristics vary in a production line per foundry service provider and the process variation occurring in the production process is the main cause which increases the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor manufacturers. In particular, the cost required to add various circuits and blocks to correct the process variation considerably affects the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device. Thus, various techniques are under process to lower the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device. Particularly, a technique for decreasing the manufacturing cost by correcting the process variation is demanded.